Parafoils are typically non-rigid airfoils that include one or more suspension lines connected between the non-rigid airfoil and a payload (e.g., a skydiver or a supply crate). The parafoil slows the descent of the payload in the atmosphere through the generation of lift. The direction of travel of the parafoil during descent may be controlled by adjusting the tension of the one or more suspension lines connected between the payload and the airfoil.